6 días y 1 noche
by sakura-hop
Summary: Un encuentro, un suceso, un rapto,una convivencia corrupta... dos jóvenes muy distintos. Ella, una vida normal. Él, una vida prohibida.


Puede que parezca estúpido escribir algo como esto, de hecho me sorprende a mí misma el que esté haciéndolo… tal vez sea que en este momento, en este preciso instante, me estoy dejando guiar por mis sentimientos, por mi corazón. Yo, que soy una persona tranquila, pausada, que vive en un mundo abstracto separado del materialismo dominante.

Me resulta imposible verme a mí misma escribiendo estas palabras, y eso que es lo que ahora mismo estoy haciendo. Sin embargo creo que la ocasión merece la pena, no sé si por el perfume embriagador en el que está sumida mi mente, o por lo que voy a relatar.

En fin, dejémonos de prólogos inútiles.

Esta es una breve historia, mi breve historia, y la de cómo las casualidades en la vida pueden influenciar la visión paralela al mundo en el que vivimos, nuestros propios ojos.

Corría la primavera del año 2010, yo era una estudiante normal y corriente de segundo de carrera en la Universidad de Tokio, con una familia normal, unos amigos normales, un ambiente normal. Tal vez quien lea esto piense que soy una conformista empedernida, pero vivía feliz en mi rutina, supongo que como todo el mundo.

El cuatrimestre llegaba a su fin, había realizado todos los exámenes ordinarios y mis esperanzas eran bastante positivas.

Fue un lunes, normal y corriente, un lunes de rutina, como tantos otros, con una única excepción, tras las clases de repaso de exámenes de aquel día, se celebraba una macro fiesta entre todos los universitarios de la facultad, anunciando el fin de exámenes.

Yo había decidido salir con mis amigas por la noche a tomar unas copas, no me gustaba mucho la idea, consideraba que era una forma ficticia de liberar las tensiones, el alcohol hace olvidar los problemas o el estrés, pero no es capaz de eliminarlo.

Entramos en un pequeño garito, oscuro y abarrotado de gente, nos abrimos paso como pudimos entre la enorme masa de personas amontonada para llegar hasta la barra, pedir unas cervezas y quedarnos un rato charlando. He de decir que los temas de conversación de mis amigas son lo bastante soporíferos para que a la media hora ya estuviera cabeceando con mi botella de cerveza balanceándose peligrosamente entre mis manos. No es que me caigan mal ni nada por el estilo, la verdad es que son una buenas chicas, por eso las considero mis amigas, pero sus temas de conversación me resultan tan aburridos como la retahíla de una abuela vieja que ha perdido parte de su cordura. Parecerá que exagero, pero es así como yo lo veo.

Le di el último sorbo a mi cerveza, y viendo que en el período de paciencia que les di a mis amigas la conversación sobre maquillaje había derivado a la moda y complementos, decidí que era hora de irme a casa.

-¿Qué te pasa Sora? Te veo absorta, ¿te estás aburriendo?.

Ahí fue donde se me presentó la ocasión idónea para disculparme y desaparecer fugazmente a la tan ansiada cama que me esperaba en mi casa.

-No, simplemente no me encuentro muy bien hoy, creo que el estrés de los exámenes me ha dejado una jaqueca imposible de quitar, y el alcohol no me está ayudando mucho así que me voy a casa.

-¿Tan pronto? - Mimi, una de las chicas que me acompañaban, me miró con un semblante triste, yo hice que no me daba cuenta de que me pedía con la mirada que me quedara un poco más.

-Sí, lo siento, pero si me quedo más tiempo aquí la cabeza me hará ¡pum! - dije simulando un tiro en la nuca.

Las chicas se rieron y me despedí de ellas mientras me mezclaba entre el barullo. Ya sólo me quedaba una prueba final, esquivar a todas esas personas que se arremolinaban por todo el bar, desde la zona en la que estaba me pareció que la puerta de salida estaba a años luz. Así que comencé mi ardua tarea, y la verdad es que no fue sencillo. He de anotar una cosa, y es que yo soy de esas personas que pasan completamente desapercibidas hacia el resto, de hecho, mi madre ya se ha dado más de un susto, dice que me muevo como un fantasma y que nunca sabe por dónde voy a aparecer… Yo siempre lo he visto como una faceta positiva, teniendo en cuenta que me resulta más relajante vivir en mi anonimato, sin embargo en aquella situación no ayudaba en nada. No sabes lo que es tener que desembarazarte de la espalda de un tío de dos metros de altura, que está más cuadrado que un dado de seis caras…

Llevaba como unos diez minutos esquivando gente, y justo cuando me disponía a salir, ocurrió.

Una pelea.

No pude ver nada con claridad, pero debían de ser dos chicos jóvenes los que se estaban tirando los trastos a la cabeza, yo intenté por todos los medios moverme ágilmente para escaquearme, cuando me di cuenta estaba entre los dos muchachos.

-¡No me des más la vara, estúpido!

-¡Que te jodan Ishida! ¡tu me robaste a Kazumi!

-¡Yo no te la he quitado, gilipollas, fue ella la que se quiso desembarazar de ti!

-¿!Qué dices, payaso?

El otro chico, se prestó a darle un tremendo puñetazo, sin embargo, el tal Ishida lo esquivó con facilidad y le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Falló. Y tanto que falló.

El golpe fue a parar a mi mejilla izquierda, por suerte sólo me rozó con el dorso de la mano, pero aún así el dolor se intensificó de tal modo que pensé que iba a desmayarme. Para cuando levanté la vista los espectadores habían separado a los dos jóvenes que se revolvían como fieras enjauladas, vi cómo se llevaban al otro muchacho y me llamó mucho la atención su cabello castaño, revuelto y abundante.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

El supuesto agresor me tendió la mano y me levantó del suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me arrastró forzosamente hasta que salimos a la calle, yo no opuse mucha resistencia, principalmente porque todavía me encontraba aturdida. Me apoyó contra la pared y me cogió del mentón, pude observar unos ojos de un azul penetrante, su forma afilada me recordaba al cuchillo nuevo de cocina que le había comprado mi madre al señor que llevaba la ferretería de debajo de casa. De repente me asusté, tan ensimismada me había quedado analizando esos ojos que no me daba cuenta de que un desconocido que anteriormente me había golpeado en la mejilla, me tenía contra la pared y me sostenía el mentón mientras me observaba fijamente. Forcejeé durante unos segundos, él trató de parar mis arañazos.

-¡Ey! ¿pero te has vuelto loca?

Consiguió cogerme de las muñecas y me dejó inmovilizada.

-Joder, así no me dejas ayudarte con ese golpe.

Entonces me volvió a coger el mentón y ladeó mi rostro posando su mirada en la mancha rosada que se había formado en mi pómulo.

-Mierda, te va a salir moratón, y eso que no te he dado de pleno.

-Vaya, y encima haciendo gracias sobre lo que me acabas de hacer.

El chico me soltó la cara y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, ahora estoy tratando de enmendar mi error, así que no te pongas borde.

-Creo que cualquiera en mi misma situación ya te hubiera dado al menos un tortazo, así que no te quejes.

El chico volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Entonces me fijé más detalladamente en él. Era alto, probablemente metro ochenta y cinco, y se veía que tenía un cuerpo entrenado, ya que se le marcaban los músculos a través de la camiseta negra que llevaba encima. El color de su cabello era bastante curioso en un japonés, un rubio dorado de lo más llamativo, no parecía que se lo hubiera teñido, de hecho, iba muy acorde con sus ojos. Saqué una única conclusión sobre él, que era un casanova de lo más atractivo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo monos en la cara?

Le miré simulando cierta indiferencia.

-Acompáñame a casa, intentaré bajarte la hinchazón un poco.

No sé por qué le seguí, cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera optado por coger un taxi y volverse a casa, yo no.

El bloque de edificios en el que vivía se situaba a dos manzanas de donde habíamos partido. Entramos rápidamente, observé que el edificio era de lo más sofisticado y moderno, un auténtico lujo en Tokio. El suelo era de un mármol tan cristalino que parecía que en cualquier momento íbamos a caer en un abismo, las paredes eran altísimas y se unían con un techo rematado en cenefas que se entrelazaban entre sí creando formas geométricas.

Cogimos el ascensor, creo que paramos en el piso 18.

Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, ante mi se presentó la habitación más lujosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, cortinas y alfombras de seda, sillones de cuero negro alrededor de una pantalla televisiva de plasma y de grandes dimensiones, mesas de madera de caoba talladas y pulidas a la máxima perfección… semejante panorama me hacía sentir como una pobre andrajosa.

-Siéntate en el sillón, enseguida traigo los hielos.

Yo acaté la orden y me senté en el confortable sofá de cuero, era todavía más cómodo de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, pareciera que el mismo mueble me estuviera dando un masaje por todo el cuerpo, me relajé tanto, que debí de quedarme dormida a los cinco minutos.

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol y un sobresalto, en cuanto me incorporé un ligero pinchazo se hizo notar en mi mejilla, corrí de puntillas hasta toparme de frente con un espejo de mayor tamaño que yo y con un marco tallado en madera dorada. Miré mi mejilla, no había ni rastro de lo que creía iba a ser una tremenda hinchazón de color púrpura, sin embargo me dolía.

Recorrí un poco la casa, para encontrar al propietario, aunque me sintiera tan avergonzada por haberme quedado dormida de esa manera, necesitaba encontrar mis zapatos, probablemente él los había guardado en alguno de los armarios, pero si me ponía a buscar sola, seguramente perdiera la razón puesto que el mismo apartamento era más grande que mi propia casa. Me acerqué a la habitación que se situaba al fondo del pasillo, abrí la puerta delicadamente y sin hacer apenas ruido. Vi que el muchacho dormía plácidamente en una cama de enormes dimensiones, si embargo, el cuarto en el que se encontraba parecía no concordar con la estructura estética de la casa. A diferencia del resto de las salas, el cuarto era de un tamaño mucho más pequeño y su decoración era mucho más austera y pobre.

Cerré la puerta, no creí conveniente despertar de su letargo al anfitrión así que me dirigí al baño para asearme un poco y después me colé en la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno.

Estaba terminando de exprimir las naranjas cuando el rubio apareció por la puerta con un rostro somnoliento.

-Buenos días… - murmuró en un casi inaudible suspiro.

-Buenos días - contesté yo un tanto nerviosa - siento haberme quedado dormida en el sofá y las molestias que te haya podido causar… - me preguntaba por qué me disculpaba con él si principalmente había sido culpa suya el que acabara en su casa.

El no respondió, simplemente se volvió a fijar en mi mejilla, ví un semblante de satisfacción en él al ver que no quedaba ni una marca.

-Tal vez te duela un poco en las próximas horas, anoche, cuando te quedaste dormida aproveché para ponerte los hielos sin que te dieras cuenta, creo que me pasé un poco, por eso tendrás una ligera molestia, pero creo que ya está más que curado.

Yo asentí obediente. El se fijó en la mesa, con el desayuno preparado.

-Cuánto tiempo sin disfrutar de un buen desayuno… - dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y estiraba el brazo para alcanzar una tostada.

Yo me coloqué enfrente suyo, cuando podía le miraba de soslayo, sin duda me pareció un muchacho de lo más curioso, vivía solo en un enorme y lujoso apartamento, y calculo que su edad sería más o menos equivalente a la mía. Probablemente fuera hijo del dueño de una importante empresa, y su padre le consintiera tales caprichos. Sin embargo, me pareció que para ser un joven millonario frecuentaba lugares demasiado vulgares para su clase social.

-Aún no sé tu nombre - dijo él rompiendo el hielo.

-Sora Takenouchi - contesté secamente.

-Yamato Ishida - dijo él del mismo modo.

Yamato Ishida… Ishida… no me sonaba ninguna compañía o multinacional con ese apellido… Tal vez su padre trabajara en el extranjero o algo parecido, dejé de preguntarme cosas tan estúpidas, en realidad la vida de aquel desconocido no tenía por qué importarme un ápice. Entonces me fijé que sobre la encimera de la cocina reposaba la fotografía de un niño pequeño de gran parecido al rubio, pero supe por la forma de sus ojos y el corte de pelo que no era él.

-¿Es tu hermano? - dije señalando con un gesto la fotografía.

Su semblante se endureció.

-Más o menos - dijo él con una mueca en el rostro, inmediatamente supe que había pisado terreno prohibido.

Aparté mi metedura de pata con otro tema.

-Por lo que veo, debes de tener familia francesa, esta mañana he visto en el salón el retrato de tus abuelos, o eso imagino, y de fondo se podía ver la torre Eiffel.

Él asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de café.

-Ahora entiendo el que seas rubio y de ojos claros.

-¿Habías pensado que era un mutante o algo por el estilo?.

-Más o menos… - dije simulando que me pensaba lo que decía.

Yamato sonrió con una mueca acentuada y encantadora.

-Vaya, eres la primera que se atreve a decirme algo así.

-Sí, supongo que las chicas suelen caer rendidas a tus pies con solo una sonrisa como la que acabas de mostrar.

Él asintió firmemente.

-¿No te aburre ser un ligón?

-¿Por qué habría de aburrirme? Cuando necesito una mujer en mi cama la tengo, ¿qué tiene de malo disfrutar junto con otra persona sin llegar a comprometerse?.

Esas palabras tan simples y a la vez complicadas hicieron eco en mi mente, nunca antes había encontrado una explicación más o menos lógica a algo que yo veía completamente estúpido. Me hizo sentir como una vieja que le está regañando a su nieto y me revolví en mi asiento. Ishida observó mi talante.

-Oh venga, no me digas que eres una de esas puritanas aburridas que todavía no ha recibido su "primer beso" - dijo el joven con un poco de rin tintín en las dos últimas palabras.

-No todas las puritanas somos aburridas - dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

-Jajaja, si, perdona, no recordaba que tu eras de esas que para una vez que salen en la vida va y se topa con un tío que le golpea en la cara.

Me arrebujé más en mi asiento, y él descubrió mi frustración en la actitud que había puesto.

-Joder… no me digas que he acertado ¡jajajaja!.

-No tiene gracia…

De repente el leve silbido de una melodía se hizo eco en la conversación, el móvil del muchacho comenzó a sonar, se levantó de un brinco del asiento y se marchó a otra habitación para hablar más tranquilamente. Tardó mas o menos un cuarto de hora, cuando salió yo ya estaba terminando de meter en el lavavajillas los platos.

-En fin, el trabajo me llama, lo siento, pero tienes que marcharte.

-Me marcharé con mucho gusto cuando me des mis zapatos, no quiero que ahora que me he salvado de tener un buen moratón en la mejilla, me salgan callos en los pies.

Ishida sonrió y abrió la puerta de un armario empotrado, sacó mis zapatos y me los tendió. En cuanto estuve preparada abandoné el umbral de la puerta.

-Un placer conocerte, Takenouchi.

-Creo que debería decir lo mismo, total, conseguiste arreglar el estropicio que me causaste anoche - comenté mientras le tendía la mano, él me la estrechó afablemente, el ascensor llegó, y él con una pequeña sonrisa cerró la puerta mientras que yo me metí en el ascensor.

Los días que se sucedieron tras ese pequeño encuentro fueron completamente distintos para mí, creo que me causó una gran impresión el haber conocido a una persona tan contraria a mi carácter, me había dejado de algún modo marcada. Sin embargo decidí que no podía cambiar el curso de mi vida por un pequeño desliz de la casualidad, así que me puse a buscar trabajo, con el dinero ahorrado podría disfrutar de unas vacaciones solitarias en alguna playa del sur.

Encontré una cafetería a dos manzanas de mi casa, la dueña era una antigua vecina de mi familia que me cuidó durante un tiempo cuando aún era un bebé, fue una grata sorpresa encontrármela allí, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que me había dejado caer en su local por el trabajo de camarera me cogió de inmediato. Decía que su marido se había endeudado hacía unos dos años aproximadamente y desde entonces llevaba un ritmo de trabajo desenfrenado para recuperar el dinero cuanto antes.

Yuka, así se llamaba la dueña, era una señora amable y tranquila, jamás la he visto ponerse nerviosa por ninguna cosa, causa, razón o motivo…, incluso cuando la clientela era bastante numerosa y la gente se quejaba de que los pedidos tardaban muchísimo en realizarse, yo me mordía las uñas de los nervios y aguantaba, sin embargo ella realizaba su trabajo con tal rapidez y tranquilidad que me dejaba pasmada.

Su marido se solía pasar de vez en cuando, generalmente por las mañanas, para despedirse de ella antes de irse al trabajo, era un hombre bajito y enjuto, bastante chistoso y con muy buen humor, aunque el destello de sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y desazón, sobre todo cuando miraba a su mujer. Siempre me pregunté qué podía haber hecho aquel señor para tener una deuda tan grande, puesto que parecían un matrimonio normal y corriente.

Para mi suerte o mi desgracia, un día de julio, descubrí el pastel…

Era un sábado bastante tranquilito, acabábamos de abrir la cafetería, recuerdo que yo estaba colocando los pasteles debajo del mostrador y ordenando las tazas, mientras Yuka le obsequiaba a su esposo con un delicioso almuerzo para que se lo llevara al trabajo, estaba medio inclinada, pensando despistadamente en las risotadas que escuchaba por su parte, cuando la puerta se abrió, yo me incorporé, sin embargo Yuka se adelantó a mí.

-Buenos días señor, ¿qué desea?.

El hombre no respondió, de repente Yuka y yo vimos cómo aquel extraño desenfundaba una pistola de la gabardina, descargó todas las balas en nuestra dirección.

Yuka y su esposo cayeron repentinamente, como dos sacos, a mi me alcanzó una bala en el hombro y caí también, era tal la tensión que no pude moverme, ni siquiera un solo músculo de mi cara pudo destensarse para deshacer la mueca de terror que se había apoderado de mi rostro, mi respiración se tornó lenta y pesarosa, debía de estar perdiendo mucha sangre.

Escuché los pasos del hombre, y observé con el rabillo del ojo unos preciosos mocasines de piel, comprobó el estado de los cuerpos y de seguido se levantó para acercarse a mi, iba a morir y lo sabía, si aquel hombre descubría que todavía estaba viva me pegaría otro tiro y me mandaría al infierno, me dio una patada en el costado, resistí el dolor sin hacer nada más que dejarme llevar por el impulso del impacto. El tipo se largó de allí, era tal mi nerviosismo por lo sucedido, que durante un buen rato no pude ni resoplar.

A la media hora escuché pasos y más pasos, probablemente la policía, con el mayor esfuerzo que pude me levanté, intentando no fijar la vista en los otros dos cuerpos inertes, cuando asomé la vista tras la larga barra me asusté, los tipos se habían cubierto los rostros con pasamontañas, mal asunto, intenté volver a mi posición original, pero me resbalé debido a las pocas energías que me quedaban. Los tipos corrieron hacia mi dirección, yo conseguí apoyarme en las rodillas, volví a tratar de levantarme, con poco éxito. Aquellos hombres me rodearon y comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Esto es otra sorpresa.

-Una chica viva puede ser peligroso…

-Tal vez pueda beneficiarnos - dijo uno haciéndose paso entre los demás y acercándose a mí - ella ha visto al tipo que se cargó a Kyoichi, podría identificarle.

-Sí, pero… tanto para ellos como para nosotros, tener un rehén va a ser una locura, los medios de comunicación y el gobierno nos desmantelarán.

-Sin peros… nos la llevamos, lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Taichi - el tipo me cogió en brazos - Yama, tú te encargas de la chiquilla.

Me pasó a lo brazos de otro de los suyos, él me tapó con cuidado la boca con esparadrapo y me ató de pies y manos, yo ni intenté levantar la voz, cuando me hubo metido en su coche, una limusina de enormes dimensiones, se dirigió a su jefe.

-¿Qué hacemos con la herida que tiene en el hombro?.

-Avisaré a Jeff ahora mismo y le mandaré a tu casa, tranquilo.

El camino no debió de durar mucho, sin embargo no lo puedo recordar muy bien, imagino que debido a la pérdida de sangre mis sentidos iban menguando. Cuando llegamos al apartamento el muchacho me llevó a una habitación y me tumbó sobre una cama, rápidamente salió para volver a los dos minutos con un manojo de vendas y varios productos médicos. Mientras desinfectaba la herida se oyó el timbre sonar, el joven que en ese momento estaba a mi lado se esfumó y a los pocos segundos apareció otro.

Cuando volví a despertarme la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, me entró el pánico. Teniendo en cuenta que había sido testigo presencial de un tiroteo y dos muertes, y que encima me había secuestrado un grupo de malhechores, temía más por mi vida que cualquier otra cosa, pensé en la rutina que había dejado atrás, y en que si salía viva de ésta, mi vida ya no sería nunca la misma.

Salí de puntillas, mis pies temblaban… todo mi cuerpo se estremecía en medio del ligero fulgor que se concentraba en el fondo del pasillo, a medida que iba avanzando por aquella superficie de mármol pulido, mi subconsciente se iba haciendo a la idea de que las veinte primaveras de las que había sido testigo durante mi vida cambiarían de forma estrepitosa la visión pacífica de mi existencia, lo deseara o no, en aquella estancia ligeramente iluminada se encontraba mi futuro.

Entré en el recinto, mi corazón dio un vuelco, no sé si de angustia, desesperación o alegría.

-Tú…

El joven con el que tuve el pequeño altercado días atrás se encontraba cómodamente arrebujado entre los cojines de aquel sofá de cuero que noches atrás me había dado tan placentero sueño. Estaba sacando brillo distraídamente a un revolver cuando salió de su ensimismamiento y fijó su mirada en mi.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando te vi ahí tirada y empapada en sangre, las vueltas que da la vida ¿no crees?.

Me senté en un sillón lejano a él, mi desconfianza dotaba al ambiente de una nebulosa excéntrica y cortante. Ahora comprendí cómo aquel muchacho siendo tan joven, gozaba de semejantes lujos. Probablemente perteneciera a la yakuza e hiciera unos cuantos trabajos sucios.

-No hace falta que te alejes tanto, no voy a matarte ni nada por el estilo - dijo mientras giraba la pistola en dirección a mi pecho, mientras continuaba con su limpieza. Me dio un escalofrío.

-Creo que comprenderás el hecho de que no me haga mucha gracia el quedarme al lado de un asesino, mafioso, terrorista o lo que seas.

Él se echó a reir.

-Tienes razón, si yo estuviera en tu situación actuaría de la misma forma, de todos modos no lo estoy, así que te pido que te sientes aquí cerca, tenemos un tema del que hablar.

Su mirada gélida e imperativa forzó automáticamente a mi cuerpo a obedecer su petición, no era un chico cualquiera, desde luego, sabía cómo debía actuar en cada momento y qué actitud tomar en cada situación que se le presentara, supongo que era parte de su trabajo.

Cuando me tuvo delante recorrió cada centímetro de mi rostro con sus claros ojos y terminó por clavarlos en los míos.

-He de hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-Adelante.

-El hombre que entró en la cafetería aquel día… ¿recuerdas su aspecto?.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, en aquel momento apenas recordaba nada de lo sucedido, únicamente el sonoro ruido que hicieron los cuerpos de Yuka y su marido al desplomarse se hacían eco en mi cabeza. Tuve miedo, miedo de que si no le decía lo que él esperaba me matara.

-Mocasines - fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Mocasines?.

-Es lo único que recuerdo de aquel momento, iba enfundado en una gabardina oscura, no pude ver nada más.

Yamato se quedó en silencio, al rato se levantó del sofá, me dijo que no me moviera de mi sitio. Cuando volvió a los diez minutos llevaba el teléfono móvil en la mano.

-Llamarás a tu madre. Invéntate algo para que puedas quedarte aquí unos días - yo me quedé en blanco - órdenes del jefe - fue la seca explicación.

Cogí el teléfono, no me costó mucho convencerla, mi madre siempre ha sido muy liberal conmigo, como nunca le he dado ningún tipo de problemas siempre ha confiado en mí, redije que me quedaría con unas amigas en casa de una de ellas y que no se preocupara, sentí que la estaba traicionando. Yamato escuchó silenciosamente mi breve conversación, con la vista fijada en el techo.

-Ve a tu habitación, necesitas descansar para recordar qué fue lo que ocurrió, además, tras este incidente lo más seguro es que te quedes aquí, no sabemos si el asesino ha descubierto que en realidad estás viva, eso sólo te pondría en peligro a ti y a tu familia.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, pero me apresuré a mi habitación, para tratar de silenciar mis lágrimas con el sueño.

Así pasaron cuatro días, Yamato solía salir bastante del apartamento y aparecía a altas horas de la madrugada, extrañamente no entré en estado de frenesí, ni intenté escapar, sabía que no podía, y en cierto modo, aunque parezca una locura, la experiencia se me hacía excitante, tan apartada de mi rutinaria vida.

Mi relación con Yamato era fría y distante, él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mucha gente, y menos a tener a una mujer en su casa por más de unas pocas horas, sin embargo no se portaba mal conmigo, me dejaba disfrutar de todas las comodidades de las que disponía su casa, incluso alguna que otra vez le preparé algo de comer, sin embargo nuestras conversaciones eran cortas e insignificantes, lo más que llegábamos a hablar era cuando me interrogaba sobre el incidente, yo poco a poco le iba contando pequeños detalles que recordaba de repente. Me sentía bien y a la vez mal, se supone que cuando una persona es retenida en contra de su voluntad, la relación que hay con el "agresor" es mucho más violenta. Yo incluso disfrutaba de su mera presencia.

Recuerdo que hubo una vez en la que le vi salir de la ducha, con el torso desnudo y húmedo debido al vapor del baño, se me erizó toda la piel, pensé que su atractivo era tal que debía atraer a las mujeres como un imán. Sus marcados músculos cubiertos de una tersa piel pálida me hicieron viajar en un mundo de fantasía que jamás pensé que conocería.

Me preocupé por mi estado, ¿tendría el síndrome de Estocolmo, a los dos días descubrí la respuesta.

Aquella noche Yamato no había aparecido a la madrugada, como era costumbre, me extrañé bastante, solí ser puntual con la hora de llegada, de hecho nunca había llegado a más de las cuatro y ya eran las siete y seguía sin aparecer. Fui a la cocina a servirme un zumo. De repente la puerta se abrió, Yamato apareció tambaleándose, chorreaba sangre por uno de sus costado, me horroricé al ver tal situación, rápidamente corrí a socorrerle, cerré la puerta de entrada y le apoyé contra la pared, rápidamente fui a por los utensilios necesarios para parar la hemorragia, él no dijo nada, simplemente quedó quieto en su sitio mientras yo trabajaba. Afortunadamente la profundidad de la herida no era mucha, solo que se extendía a lo largo de todo el costado, en un par de horas estaba casi como nuevo, fue a la cocina y se preparó una infusión, me quedé observándole.

Una vez hubo terminado se dirigió a mí.

-Conseguimos atrapar al tipo, tuvimos algún que otro problema para pararle los pies, el hombre que murió en la cafetería junto a su mujer debía una gran deuda a la familia yakuza del muchacho que le mató, sin embargo sus bienes eran de nuestra propiedad, así que tuvimos que enfrentarle, sino, tarde o temprano hubieran ido a por nosotros…

No dije nada.

-Mañana regresarás a casa, estás fuera de peligro y cumpliste tu parte, tu testimonio nos dio muchas pistas para dar con el - el rubio se me quedó mirando - ¿no dices nada?.

-Entonces ya soy libre… - murmuré para mí, fue una noticia más que desconcertante.

-¿Acaso no quieres irte? - preguntó fanfarronamente.

Le miré avergonzada, me dio rabia tener semejantes pensamientos.

-Claro que quiero irme - dije un poco enfadada mientras iba a mi habitación.

Sin embargo él no debió de considerar que la discusión hubiera terminado, ya que me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y me empujó hacia él.

-Nunca, desde el primer día en que llegaste aquí en contra de tu voluntad, has emitido una sola queja, no has tratado de huir, es más, me has curado de mis heridas ¿por qué?.

-Soy una rehén sumisa - dije tratando de esquivarle. Él me volvió a agarrar.

-No mientas - esas secas palabras y su fría e impasible mirada me hicieron temblar - me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras.

-Yo no te miro de ninguna forma.

Se desabrochó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, cogió mi mano y la deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, descendiendo hasta tocar la hebilla del cinturón de sus vaqueros. Traté de sonrojarme levemente pero no lo conseguí.

-Soy un hombre muy deseado, sé cuando me miran con lascivia.

Le miré, levanté la mano para darle un guantazo, mi rabia no soportaba aquella entonación de palabras convencidas y provocativas, debía frenarle los pies.

- No te lo tengas tan creído, yo no soy como el resto…

Frenó mi mano en el aire.

-Sé que no eres como el resto, por eso tengo ese deseo tan irrefrenable hacia ti, por eso sé que tú también me deseas, ¿o no es verdad?.

-¡Claro que no es verdad! - grité excitada.

Su semblante cambió a una mueca enfurecida, agarró el cuello de mi camisa y tiró de él con las dos manos, la prenda se rasgó por completo, oí cómo los botones colapsaban contra el suelo. Me empujó y caí irremediablemente en el sofá. Él se colocó sobre mí, abriendo los restos de mi camisa y dejando a la vista mi sujetador, me asusté mucho, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos. Yamato se inclinó más y más, me agarró de la cadera y comenzó un irresistible pecado imposible de expiar. Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y lo recorrieron una y otra vez, de arriba abajo. Algo que yo no podía resistir, emití un pequeño gemido, él siguió con su labor.

-Dilo… di que me deseas y jamás olvidarás este día… - susurró él entre jadeos mientras sus manos avanzaban de las caderas a la cintura.

-Yo… yo…

-Dilo…

-Te deseo… más que a nada en este mundo… te quiero…

Instantáneamente me cogió en brazos y en décimas de segundo me encontraba tirada en su cama, besándome desenfrenadamente y sin ningún pudor con sus finos labios, mi cuerpo se amoldó al suyo y acompasamos el ritmo, me desvistió por completo, yo hice lo mismo con él, nuestra desnudez se encontró en medio del amanecer de un soleado día. Hicimos el amor durante horas, como si no pudiéramos terminar de saciarnos el uno del otro. Jamás pensé que sus manos me pudieran recorrer el cuerpo con un mezcla tan perfecta de cariño, sensualidad y placer. Jamás pensé que pudiera corresponder a aquel acto de la misma forma, jamás pensé que fuera a enamorarme tan perdidamente.

Al salir del apartamento al día siguiente me abracé fuertemente a él. Tenía miedo de volver a mi vida normal.

-¿Volverás? - pregunté.

-No lo sé - contestó él con una media sonrisa.

Le besé, literalmente le perforé la lengua, él correspondió afablemente.

-Te esperaré Yamato.

-No es necesario.

-Aunque no sea necesario, no puedo hacer otra cosa, mi corazón está aquí - dije mientras le daba una palmada en su pecho - y sé que el tuyo es mío - sonreí, él hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces te prometo que algún día volveré, y podremos disfrutar de una vida normal y corriente, sin contratiempos, dijo mirando su costado.

Aquel día nos despedimos con un ligeros roce en los labios, como si al día siguiente nos fuéramos a volver a ver… Han pasado cinco años desde aquella vez y todavía sigo enamorada de un chico al que conocí en seis días y una noche, mi espera es tan firme como aquella vez que le vi por última vez, sé que él volverá, porque sé que estuvimos predestinados desde un principio…

OoOoOoO

Sora dejó el ordenador, escribir semejante historia le había dejado en un estado soporífero, relajante y descansado, de alguna forma debía expresar su dolor e ilusión a la vez, de alguna forma debía de plasmar su frustrada vida, como si siguiera siendo una niña pequeña que desea ser la princesa a la que rescate el príncipe azul.

Apagó el PC y salió de su pequeño piso, llegaba tarde al trabajo, no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y ahora corría escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo, atravesó la enorme barrera de cristal llamada puerta que coronaba la entrada del edificio en el cual vivía.

-Ey…

Sora frenó en seco, pareciera que alguien le saludaba desde la entrada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta dado que llevaba mucha prisa, al voltear para atender a la persona que le había solicitado su alma dio un giro de 360º.

Alto, cabello rubio oro, ojos afilados, claros como el azul del mar, atractivo y con una sonrisa ignominiosa… Yamato Ishida se alzaba ante ella cual estatua del más grande de los conquistadores mundiales.

-Tú… has vuelto…

-Me costó bastante terminar todos los asuntos que me quedaban pendientes… ¿estás libre? - dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a ella, depositó un beso en los labios de la pelirroja lleno del vacío que había sentido al estar sin ella, finalmente sus almas se llenaros hasta rebosar felicidad.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti - respondió la pelirroja.

**FIN**

_**Holaaaaaaaaas**_

_**Sisi, seguro que mucha gente dirá ¿qué pinta esta payasa publicando un honesto cuando tiene otras dos historias que continuar, pues bueno, principalmente lo hago porque la inspiración solo me ha dado para realizar esta pequeña historia, ahora mismo estoy muy trabada con el final del siguiente capítulo de Alea jacta est, baby, así que pido tiempo y paciencia….**_

_**No sé si algunos lo entenderán, pero estoy en el esplendor de mi falta de inspiración, así que me pongo a escribir y no paso de las cinco líneas…**_

_**De todos modos espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña historia, que al menos os sirva de aperitivo… en fin, nos vemos gente!**_

_**sakurahop**_


End file.
